


Good Girls [fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Earpcest, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Multi, OT3, Ship all the ships, these women are badass and amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: I do what the good girls don't.





	Good Girls [fanvid]

"Good Girls" by Elle King  
Footage from Seasons 1 and 2 of Wynonna Earp


End file.
